Empty
by berlindia
Summary: (END) Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu (Chanyeol) Aku mencintaimua (Yixing) Tapi siapa sangka berakhir seperti ini? Kepasrahan berubah menjadi kebosanan dan keheningan menciptakan kemuakan tak beralasan. Tapi ini memang akhir yang seharusnya terjadi / Always crack couple/Chanyeol x Yixing/Yaoi/NC
1. Chapter 1

Ini terinspirasi dari lamunan saya tentang kekosongan, kehampaan dan kepasrahan. Saya juga gak tahu kenapa saja bikin couple absurd macam ini. Lamunan saya berdampak pada avatar dan ff He Kill My Ego kemarin. Jadi, dari pada Coma kena imbasnya lebih baik saya bikin ff ini untuk menyalurkan kehampaan saya. Napa jadi galau gini atuhlah~?

-_-"

Oke, lupakan. Dan selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

Judul : Empty

Rate : M

Casts : Park Chanyeol x Zhang Yixing

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing tahu kini dia terjebak. Sebuah tamparan keras di pipinya membuatnya benar-benar mengerti. Selama ini ia hanya seorang korban penculikan oleh seorang kepala kepolisian di Seoul berlandaskan kata cinta. Berita tentang dirinya sebagai orang hilang sudah tersebar. Bahkan kakanya Yifan pun sampai datang memohon pada Chanyeol. Yah~ Park Chanyeol sang kepala kepolisian, Yifan meminta agar adiknya ditemukan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

_Blam!_

Bahkan suara pintu dibanting pun hanya bisa membuat Yixing terdiam. Sampai kapan ia akan disekap? Tidak, Chanyeol tidak memperkosanya dengan kejam sampai membiarkannya kelaparan seharian. Meski Chanyeol tidak jarang membuatnya tidak berdaya diatas ranjang. Chanyeol masih memperdulikan kesehatannya.

Ia kini menatap jendela kamarnya yang lebar. Ia bisa melihat pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Meski ia bisa melihatnya ia tetap tidak bisa melihat secara langsung tanpa batas tipis kaca jendelanya. Tidak ada sedikit pun ruang untuknya menghirup udara luar. Beranda? Jangan bercanda. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya keluar bahkan keluar kamar sekali pun.

Ia mendekati jendela kamarnya dan meletakkan pipinya yang panas tepat diatas lapisan kaca yang dingin. Tamparan Chanyeol tidak membuat bibirnya robek tapi tetap saja perih. Pipinya yang panas berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi t-shirt tanpa lengan dan celana pendek hitam. Dia merasa kedinginan dengan udara AC yang ia setting sendiri.

"Maaf, ge~" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan pada Yifan. Kakak kandungnya kini mungkin sedang melayat mayat lain. Kakannya menganggapnya sudah mati. Chanyeol sang sutradara yang membuatnya seolah-olah Yixing mati karena disiksa oleh sekelompok geng motor.

Air matanya mengering atau lebih tepatnya ia bosan menangis.

_Ceklek!_

Suara kunci yang diputar dan knop pintu yang dibuka. Tidak membuatnya mengubah posisi berdirinya yang menyender dikaca. Langkah kaki yang selalu ia hafal, akan selalu membuatnya terjaga dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi kini ia mencoba untuk tidak lagi peduli.

"Lay~" demi Tuhan, dia tidak suka panggilan itu. Meski diucapkan selembuat apa pun, dia tidak suka mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebuatan Lay. "Kau tidak merasa dingin?" Yixing tidak memungkiri bahwa rengkuhan Chanyeol menghangatkan tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Ya."

Selama ini dia menjadi jarang mengatakan apa pun, karena ada Chanyeol disini. Tanpa diminta pun Chanyeol kini menuntunnya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya. Bahkan sebelumnya Chanyeol memberikannya segelas air mineral untuknya. Dia merasa tubuhnya berangsur-angsur menghangat saat Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selembar kain tebal.

Biasanya dia akan marah jika kakaknya tidur di kasurnya. Sekarang, dia hanya bisa diam saat Chanyeol ikut tidur disampingnya. Ia tahu Chanyeol mencintainya dan ia pun sama seperti Chanyeol namun dengan cara yang berbeda.

Saat matanya terpejam saat itulah Chanyeol melumat bibirnya. Yixing kembali membuka matanya dan menemukan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Hatinya terasa teriris melihat tatapan Chanyeol, jadi dia lebih memilih kembali memejamkan matanya meski bibirnya kini mulai membalas lumatan Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak suka jika ia tidak membalas perlakuannya.

Badannya kembali tersentak saat Chanyeol mulai mengelus permukaan kulitnya. Padahal hanya sebatas kulit lengannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ia mulai merasakan percikan gairah. Yixing melirik gelas kosong yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Ah~ rupanya obat perangsang.

"Yeol~" keluh Yixing saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan tangannya dibalik celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Ia tahu Chanyeol sedang mengelus juniornya meski tubuh bawahnya ditutupi celana dan juga selimut tebal.

"_You're mine_," bisik Chanyeol berbarengan dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil disekeliling lehernya yang sensitive. Yixing hanya bisa melengguh nikmat saat Chanyeol mulai mengocok kejantanannya. "Kau menyukainya?" Dan Yixing menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol menyingkap selimutnya dan menurunkan celananya hingga sebatas lutut.

"_Akht!"_ pekik Yixing saat Chanyeol memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol melakukan itu, membuat tubuh Yixing kembali bergetar. Yixing tidak bisa mengendalikan tangannya untuk tidak meremas rambut Chanyeol. _"..a..ahnt_."

"_I know you like it_," Yixing merasa dunia berputar saat Chanyeol menghisap juniornya layaknya sebuah sedotan. Desahan Yixing terdengar putus-putus saat merasakan Chanyeol meludahi lubang analnya. Yixing bingung melihat kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah mencuat. "Aku juga mencoba memakainya."

Yixing membelalakan matanya. Chanyeol tanpa obat perangsang pun sudah membuatnya kewalahan meski ia sudah dicekoki obat perangsang. Jika sekarang Chanyeol mencoba memakainya juga, maka..

"Oh!" nafas Yixing tercekat saat Chanyeol mencoba memasukinya. Kejantanan Chanyeol selayaknya sebuah batu yang keras namun hangat yang mencoba menerobos lubang anusnya. Tanpa sadar Yixing mencekram bahu Chanyeol dengan keras yang malah membuat Chanyeol terangsang. Terkadang Chanyeol suka melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang ditunjukan oleh Yixing. "_Damn_!" pekik Yixing saat Chanyeol mulai menggerakan seperempat kejantanannya. Chanyeol sengaja menggerakan pinggulnya agak keras saat kejantanannya menusuk anus Yixing.

Teriakan kesakitan Yixing malah membuatnya semakin terbakar. Tapi ia tidak setega itu untuk memasukkan langsung seluruh kejantanannya. Ia tidak mau membuat Yixing kembali pingsang seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sama seperti pagi harinya yang kemarin saat bangun tidur, ia akan menemukan sebuah nampan yang berisikan makanan untuk sarapannya. Ia tahu Chanyeol merupakan koki yang handal. Yixing selalu suka dengan semua makanan yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol. Sebelum ia memakan sarapannya ia akan membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Setelahnya dia akan menemukan Chanyeol menghampirinya sebelum pergi ke kantor.

"Aku pergi," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibirnya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menatap Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamaranya. Tunggu, tidak biasanya Chanyeol membiarkan pintunya tidak terkunci. Dulu, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Chanyeol setiap pagi akan memeriksa sidik jarinya di knop pintu. Saat dia menemukannya, ia akan marah padanya. Bahkan Yixing yakin Chanyeol memasang CCTV disekeliling rumahnya.

"Kau ingin memberikanku tes macam apa lagi?" gumam Yixing pada CCTV yang terpasang di kamarnya. Chanyeol bahkan menaruh benda sialan itu di kamar mandi. Pada akhirnya Yixing lebih memilih duduk menghadap jendela besarnya.

Merasa bosan karena rutinitas yang ia lakukan selalu sama. Ia memilih untuk memutari kamarnya yang lumayan luas. Chanyeol membuat kamarnya seperti dua tingkat untuk menaruh buku-buku dan koleksi kasetnya. Itu bukan buku dan kaset asli koleksinya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol membeli ulang semuanya. Buku asli miliknya tetap ada dirumahnya.

"Akatsuki," gumam Yixing saat tangannya menyentuh sampul pinggir buku favoritnya. Dia menyukai buku itu karena itu hadiah pertama yang kakaknya berikan padanya. Tangannya kini beralih pada kaset-kaset lagu. "Yiruma."

Satu hal yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui, bahwa ia juga bisa memainkan piano tidak hanya gitar. Kini mata Yixing tertuju pada dua gitar yang menggantung. Meski ia tidak pernah menggunakannya, ia akan selalu membersihkannya. Dia lebih suka gitar miliknya dibandingkan gitar sebagus apa pun.

Ia menatap CD player yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia sentuh. Penasaran, ia menyalakan CD player dan memasukan kaset Yiruma ke dalamnya. Beberapa orang mengenal sang pianis dari sebuah Ost film _Twilight_ yang berjudul _River Flows In You_. Padahal Yiruma sama sekali tidak menyumbangkan lagunya. _Bellas's Lullaby_ milik _Carter Burwell_ lah yang sebenarnya _Edward_ mainkan, Tapi Yixing tetap menyukai lagunya yang berjudul _May be_. _Track_ kedua di dalam albumnya yang berjudul _First Love_.

Saat Yixing duduk di tempat duduk favoritnya. Matanya kembali menatap pemandangan luar dihadapannya. Berbarengan dengan suara denting piano _One Day I Will/Leave behind._ Air mata yang ia kira mengering kembali mengalir tanpa ia tahu penyebabnya.

"Tuhan, kenapa hidupku seperti ini?" itu bukan sebuah bentuk keluhan hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang selama ini ia cari jawabannya. "Tuhan, tolong jaga kakakku." Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku ge." Tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. Ia rindu saat kakaknya menemaninya memainkan piano. "Gege~"

Hatinya langsung hancur saat Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya. Perihal tentang scenario bahwa ia mati dan hari ini kakaknya akan meninggalkan Seoul. Meninggalkannya sendirian di negara yang tidak ia kenal. Di dunia ini hanya Yifan keluarganya. Selama belasan tahun ia sudah terbiasa tinggal bersama Yifan kakaknya yang berperan sebagai ayah sekaligus ibunya yang sudah menemui Tuhan. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Sekarang ia menyesal memaksa kakaknya untuk tinggal ditempat ini. Dan membuatnya terjebak ke dalam sebuah kata cinta yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Ge~" hanya itu yang ia gumamkan disetiap tangisnya. Ia tidak tahu sudah seberapa lama ia menangis hingga kaset yang ia putarkan tidak lagi terdengar. "Ge~ jangan tinggalkan aku." Selama ini ia berharap kakaknya akan menemukannya meski ia sudah terlalu lama menghilang. Tapi sekarang?

"Lay," suara itu menginstrupsinya tapi tidak bisa menghentikan suara tangisnya. "Yixing!" dia tidak bisa membuka matanya meski orang dihadapannya mengguncangkan tubuhnya. "Yixing!" ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa tangisannya malah semakin terdengar histeris saat Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat. Ya, Yixing tahu Chanyeol yang datang ke kamarnya.

Mau senekat apapun ia kabur, Chanyeol akan menemukannya. Mau sekeras apa pun ia membenci Chanyeol, ia akan tetap mencintai namja pemilik senyum cerah ini. Ia hanya tidak menyukai cara namja ini menunjukkan cintanya. Jadi, mau bagaimana lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia tertekan, Yeol," ujar namja mungil disampingnya. Do Kyungsoo teman kecilnya yang kini bekerja sebagai dokter. Yixing mendengarnya dan ia tahu itu. Tapi pada akhirnya Yixing lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. "Kau malah menyiksanya."

Mendengar pendapat temannya seperti itu. Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan mengambil minum, aku tahu kau pasti haus Soo." Ucapan Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab helaan nafas oleh Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir teman kecilnya itu.

Saat Kyungsoo kembali menatap Yixing yang berbaring diatas kasur dengan tubuhnya yang lemas. Ia baru sadar Yixing sudah membuka kelopak matanya kembali. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat menemukan Yixing menatapnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" entah kenapa Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan berbisik. Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepala namun ia merasa Yixing ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Yixing tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kembali. Kyungsoo sudah akan siap membantu Yixing jika namja dihadapannya ini memintanya untuk membawanya keluar dari apartemen ini lagi. Dulu dia akan menolaknya tapi sekarang ia akan membantu Yixing.

"Terimakasih."

"Hah?" Kyungsoo malah kaget dengan satu kata yang Yixing ucapkan. "Hanya itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Yixing mengangguk tapi Kyungsoo tadi sudah menetapkan niatnya. "Kau yakin?" Yixing kembali mengangguk dan menatap seseorang yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia tahu Yixing pasti sedang menatap Chanyeol.

Mungkin Yixing sudah terlalu lama terkurung. Dulu saat ia pertama kali berkenalan, Kyungsoo selalu menemukan tatapan berbinar dimata Yixing. Suara celotehan lucu khasa Yixing dengan dialek mandarin yang tidak akan pernah lepas. Yixing yang dulu ia kenal sangat cerewet. Sekarang, ia malah menemukan Yixing dengan perubahan drastis. Senyumannya bahkan tidak secerah dulu.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo sampai depan," bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinganya. Yixing hanya mengangguk sambil membenarkan posisinya sebelum memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol dengan dalam mengecup dahinya. Tidak hanya itu, Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. "_I love you_."

"_I love you too_," lirih Yixing. Sayang, Yixing melewatkan wajah terkejut Chanyeol dihadapannya. Chanyeol menatap Yixing dengan nanar. Kini matanya malah berkaca-kaca mendengar balasan Yixing.

"Yeol?" panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Ya?" sahut Chanyeol. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu keluar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Yixing dengan bingung. Ia tahu sekarang ia berada di dalam mobil disamping Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol harus menutup matanya dengan kain. Ia bisa merasakannya tangan kanan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan kuat.

"Tenanglah~" titah Chanyeol meski ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senangnya. Ia tahu Yixing pasti suka dengan apa yang sudah ia siapkan.

Yixing akhirnya memilih untuk duduk dengan tenang. Ini mungkin perjalanan pertamanya dan ia rasa mereka menempuh perjalanan yang sangat jauh. Lambat laun pendengaranannya, tidak lagi mendengar suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang atau pun klakson. Dia hanya mendengar suara mesin mobil Chanyeol.

Mobil berhenti, menyisakan suara mesin mobil yang berangsur-angsur mati. Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya dan keluar dari mobil. Yixing hanya menuruti langkah kaki Chanyeol yang menuntunnya. Saat ia keluar dari mobil ia merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari menerpa kulitnya. Ia kembali mendengar suara seperti pintu yang dibuka. Ah! Dia memang masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu," ujar Chanyeol saat tangannya mencoba untuk membuka kain yang menutupi mata Yixing. Yixing tidak langsung membuka matanya ia lebih memilih secara perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Hm?" gumam Yixing dengan bingung. Ia rasa ia sedang berada disebuah ruang tengah sebuah rumah. Nuansa kayu mendominasi rumah ini. Dia bisa melihat sofa, perapian bahkan beberapa pintu kamar yang salah satunya pasti pintu kamar mandi.

Tapi dari semua itu ia tertegun menatap grand piano berwarna coklat yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak terpakai.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil minum," ujar Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol mengajaknya ke rumah ini. Tapi dia tidak peduli, yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah mendekati grand piano yang membelakangi jendela. Posisi piano itu membuat punggung Yixing langsung diterpa sinar matahari dari jendela yang sepertinya sengaja dibuka.

"Lay?" panggil Chanyeol. Yixing menatap siluet tubuh Chanyeol yang terhalang piano. Posisi duduknya sekarang pasti membuat Chanyeol kebingungan. Karena tubuhnya sepenuhnya tertutup oleh badan piano. "Lay?" entahlah Yixing tiba-tiba enggan menyahut panggilan Chanyeol.

"Yixing?!" kini Chanyeol meneriaki nama aslinya. Suara langkah kaki Chanyeol yang terburu-buru malah membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. "Kau dimana?!" Yixing tahu kini Chanyeol seperti orang frustasi yang terus memanggil namanya sambil membuka pintu kamar satu per satu. "YIXING?!"

Suara Chanyeol mulai serak, dan ia bisa mendengar teriakan kesal Chanyeol saat melihat pintu keluar yang sendari tadi terbuka. Dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol mencarinya di luar sambil terus meneriakan namanya. Sefrustasi itukah Chanyeol tanpanya?"

Mulutnya tidak juga ingin menjawab dan tubuhnya mendadak membeku untuk menyahut panggilan Chanyeol. Mungkin ini efek dari Chanyeol yang sering mengurungnya dan menemukannya dengan cepat. Dengan tangan bergetar, akhirnya Yixing menekan tuts piano. Sekali ia menekan tuts piano kesepuluh jarinya ikut mengikuti alunan lagu yang ia ciptakan sendiri secara spontan. Suara teriakan itu tidak lagi terdengar tapi ia yakin Chanyeol tidak berada di dalam ruangan.

,

,

,

Nafasnya terdengar putus-putus. Ia lelah mencari Yixing yang seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Yixing. Saat ia mengelilingi halaman depan. Saat itulah ia mendengar seseorang memainkan piano. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menemukan punggung Yixing yang membelakanginya. Tubuhnya seketika melemas dan membuatnya duduk dihamparan rumput. Tangannya langsung mencekram dadanya dengan erat.

"Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku.."

Chanyeol ingat Yixing memang lebih menyukai lagu-lagu ballad dibandingkan dirinya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati grand piano yang terus mengeluarkan nada-nada menyayatkan hati. Yang ia tahu, Yixing selalu memainkan alat music tanpa bantuan partitur. Saat Yixing menyelesaikan permainannya saat itulah Yixing menegakkan kepalanya. Dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya yang terhalang grand piano.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana," ujar Yixing pelan dengan senyum sendunya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk berusaha bersikap tenang meski sangat jelas terlihat bajunya kini sangat berantakan.

Dengan tangan bergetar Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya meminta Yixing untuk mengikutinya. Saat tangan Yixing menyambutnya saat itu pula ia mengertakan genggamannya. Dia benar-benar takut kehilangan Yixing dan pemikiran itu membuatnya frustasi.

Yixing menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Hanya khayalannya saja atau ia merasa tangan Chanyeol bergetar. Dengan perlahan ia mengelus lembut lengan Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia sempat membuat Chanyeol tertekan.

"Disini," ujar Chanyeol yang ternyata membawanya ke halaman depan. Yixing bisa melihat hamparan bukit yang hanya diselingi beberapa pohon. Dia bahkan bisa menghitung beberapa rumah yang ada disekitarnya meski dengan jarak yang terlalu jauh. Yixing membuka sandal yang ia pakai untuk merasakan sendiri tektus rumput yang ia injak. "Kau suka?"

Yixing hanya mengangguk tanpa memandang Chanyeol. Dia sibuk menikmati cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Saat ia mencari Chanyeol ia menemukan namja itu berbaring diatas hamparan rumput. Namja bersuara bariton itu menepuk rumput disampingnya, memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hangat," gumam Yixing saat ia menatap langit, ia bisa melihat matahari tertutup oleh awan tebal. Suara semilir angin membuatnya menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang menengadah menatap langit.

Apa ia akan bersama Chanyeol dengan cara seperti ini? Apa kakaknya baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya di China? Kakaknya pasti baik-baik saja, ada Luhan kekasih kakaknya yang selama ini tinggal di Beijing. Luhan pasti menjaga kakaknya dengan baik kan?

Yixing menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Dia merasa.. menerima perlakuan Chanyeol tanpa penolakan sama sekali, membuatnya sadar. Inilah cara Chanyeol menunjukkan cintanya. Tapi apa ini yang ia harapkan?

Mungkin benar, rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol tidak sebesar rasa cinta Chanyeol padanya. Suatu saat nanti saat ia sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan cara Chanyeol. Saat itulah ia akan berubah menjadi muak. Mungkin ia akan memberontak meski dirinya tidak mungkin terlepas dari Chanyeol. Dia tidak memiliki siapa pun lagi disini selain Chanyeol atau mungkin Kyungsoo.

Tapi..

Bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini?

Jadi, mungkin dia masih bisa terlepas dari penjara yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Chanyeol bilang inilah cara ia mencintainya. Ya, pada akhirnya ia pasti akan keluar dari tempat itu. Ketika Tuhan mengirimkannya Dewa Kematian untuk menjemputnya pergi dari dunia ini. Berarti, saat ini dia hanya perlu menikmatinya kan?

"Xing—" namja berlesung pipi itu hanya menyahutnya dengan sebuah gumaman. Saat Yixing menatap namja disampingnya, ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol bergerak meminta kepalanya untuk bersandar di lengan atasnya. Alhasil ia kembali merasakan rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran karena melihat Yixing tiba-tiba tersenyum sambil memainkan kancing kemeja yang Chanyeol pakai. Yixing tidak juga menjawab. "Kita akan tinggal disini.." ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Ia tahu perkataan Chanyeol tadi itu adalah pernyataan bukan sebuat pertanyaan maupun sebuah pilihan. "..bersama.." gumam Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Chanyeol kembali mengecup dahi Yixing sambil berbisik. "..selamanya." Dan pada saat itulah mata Yixing terbuka lebar. Kini ia meremas kemeja Chanyeol dengan keras. Seketika ketakutan menghampirinya.

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol, malah membuat Yixing hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum nanar..

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Dan Yixing bisa menebaknya, setelah ini Chanyeol akan menciumnya dengan dalam dan terkesan lembut. Seolah menyalurkan semua rasa cintanya pada Yixing. Yang pada akhirnya berubah liar dan panas. Pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir di pagi hari yang cerah, di atas ranjang dengan selembar selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang polos.

_Baiklah.._

_Jadi Tuhan, aku akan dengan sabar menunggumu, _

_menjemputku dari dunia yang penuh kegilaan.._

.

.

.

.

.

END

Buat yang satu ini saya tahu ini aneh. Dan ini terlalu flat dan terlalu pasrah.

Hah~ oke, makasih udah mau baca. Saya galau sendiri bikin ni ff. Chanyeol ma Yixing? Cocok gak sih? Bodo amat, toh saya emang suka seenak jidat bikin couple exo.

Kritik dan sarannya, jangan lupa ehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Saya gak tau kenapa ngelanjutin ni cerita -_-"

Ini asli ending hahahahahaha

.

.

.

.

.

Judul : Empty

Rate : M

Casts : Park Chanyeol x Zhang Yixing

Other : Zhang Yifan aka Wu Yifan

Kim Joonmyeon

.

.

.

.

Dan inilah akhir ceritanya. Dia berubah muak dan acuh akan semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Biarkan Chanyeol berbuat sesukanya, mengurungnya dan mengumbar kata cinta. Dia menuruti semua keinginan Chanyeol. Hingga namja berperawakan tinggi itu bosan padanya.

"Ah~ Chan~"

Suara desahan itu tetap membuatnya menatap Chanyeol dalam diam. Kenapa diam? Karena nyatanya bukan ia yang sedang mendesah. Bukan Yixing yang Chanyeol setubuhi. Bukan Yixing yang sedang berbaring di bawah Chanyeol. Tapi namja lain entah siapa..

"Baekhyun, berhenti!" Seru Chanyeol saat tidak menemukan reaksi apa pun dari Yixing. Dia inginnya Yixing menangis atau apa pun. Tidak hanya menatapnya dengan dingin atau dengan tatapan kosong. Dia hanya ingin reaksi dari Yixing.

Baekhyun sempat bingung saat melihat Chanyeol malah mendekati namja pucat yang sendari tadi duduk dihadapan mereka. Entah apa yang direncanakan Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun melihat sendiri. Sebelum mereka melakukannya, Chanyeol memintah namja pucat tadi untuk diam dan melihat. Hebatnya namja itu benar-benar melakukannya.

"Wow~" gumam Baekhyun saat mendapati Chanyeol melumat bibir Yixing. Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun sempat merinding saat berkontak mata dengan Yixing. Padahal Yixing tidak menatapnya tajam bahkan dingin.

"_I love you_," bisik Chanyeol yang malah membuat Baekhyun terbelalak. Bukan, bukan karena ia cemburu. Toh, ia baru bertemu Chanyeol saat di bar. Dan ini hanya _one night stand_ biasa.

"_I love you too_," meski terdengar lirih. Baekhyun bersumpah, mereka merupakan pasangan teraneh yang pernah ia lihat. Saat ia kembali menatap Yixing saat itulah ia mendapatkan senyuman lelah Yixing.

"A.. Aku pergi," ujar Baekhyun dengan kikuk sambil mengenakan bajunya dengan asal. Ini terlalu gila.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Oke, untuk saat ini Chanyeol memang bodoh.

"Buruk." Chanyeol berdiri tegak dihadapan Yixing yang duduk. Membuat Yixing menatap perut Chanyeol yang dipenuhi tanda merah dari pasangannya tadi.

Ia ingin marah, memaki Chanyeol atau mungkin mencekik Baekhyun. Tapi, ia terbiasa diam, mematuhi perintah Chanyeol dan tubuhnya seolah membatu yang membuatnya malah diam seolah menikmati tontonan barusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah?" Tanya Chanyeol tapi ia malah mendapatkan Yixing tersenyum kecil meski berakhir dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menangis?"

Sontak Yixing menengadahkan kepalanya, langsung menatap Chanyeol. Namja berperawakan tinggi itu sedikit terkejut saat Yixing langsung menatap matanya. Tatapan mata yang biasanya terlihat kosong itu lambat laun berubah. Perih.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Chanyeol air mata Yixing lambat laun mengalir. Chanyeol berlutut dihadapan Yixing yang membuat keduanya bisa dengan posisi sejajar saling menatap. Apa ini yang Chanyeol harapkan?

Air mata Yixing nyatanya terus mengalir sampai-sampai membuat tubuh Yixing bergetar. Namja pemilik lesung pipi itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara nafas Yixing yang tidak seimbang. Ia kini melihat reaksi Yixing. Puas?

Sama sekali tidak.

"Maaf kunci mo-" Baekhyun menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap keduanya dengan tertegun. Ada apa dengan mereka? Ia hampir ingin memukuli Chanyeol karena membuat seorang namja ringkih seperti itu menangis. Sebelum ia melangkah ia mendapatkan Chanyeol malah memeluk tubuh Yixing dengan erat. "Mereka membuatku gila," keluh Baekhyun sambil mengambil kunci mobil di meja nakas. Dan benar-benar pergi dari rumah bernuansa kayu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Yixing menatap isi kulkas. "Sepertinya besok aku harus belanja." Gumam Chanyeol yang ikut menatap kulkas. "Jadi sekarang kita sarapan apa?"

"Aku suka semua masakanmu," ujar Yixing sambil menuangkan air ke dalam gelas sebelum memasukkan botol air mineral ke dalam kulkas kembali. "Aku akan membantumu memasak."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, saat Yixing mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran dari dalam kulkas. Mereka memang terbiasa memasak berdua. Yixing membantu mengiris sayuran sedangkan Chanyeol yang berkutat diatas kompor.

"Kau suka?" Yixing hanya mengangguk terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan makanan dihadapannya.

Selalu sunyi..

Seingat Chanyeol atau lebih tepatnya ia tahu Yixing orang yang sangat cerewet. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya terangkat dan mengelus kepala Yixing dengan pelan. Membuat sang namja Changsa menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung ditambah dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing bingung. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Siapa sangka kini ia merindukan senyum cerah Yixing dan suara tawa Yixing. "Kenapa?" tanya Yixing lagi saat Chanyeol malah menatap Yixing dengan tajam.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Iya.." tsk, tentu Chanyeol tahu Yixing berbohong. Dia tahu namjanya sudah tidak lagi seriang dulu. Tapi ia tidak mau kehilangan Yixing, tidak akan. Anggap Chanyeol gila karena cemburu melihat kedekatan Yixing dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Inilah Yixing yang akan tersenyum saat memainkan piano coklatnya dengan lembut. Ia tidak tahu kalau Yixing pun bisa memainkan salah satu alat music termahal di dunia. Ia kini sudah memiliki Yixing. Tapi ia merasa ada yang kurang, kenapa? karena ia ingin memiliki Yixing sepenuhnya.

Dia ingin tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Yixing, ia ingin tahu apa yang ada dihati Yixing. Ia ingin tahu tapi Yixing selalu menyembunyikannya dengan rapih. Dan ini membuatnya gila.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Yixing menghentikan permainannya. Yang ia dapatkan malah senyuman Yixing.

"Tuhan."

Chanyeol mati penasaran, ia baru kali ini melihat orang yang tersenyum memikirkan Tuhan.

Yixing kembali menekan tuts pianonya dan menemukan nada-nada lembut yang Yixing ciptakan. Terlalu lembut hingga membuat Chanyeol merasa mungkin ini arti kata kedamaian dan kepasrahan dalam musik.

"Ada apa dengan Tuhan?"

"Aku mencintai Tuhanku melebihi apa pun," ucap Yixing dengan ringan dan Chanyeol menatapnya seolah bertanya 'kenapa'. "Penciptaku akan selalu menjagaku," entah kenapa perkataan Yixing yang riang seolah menamparnya. "Toh, tanpa bercerita sekali pun, Dia akan tahu apa yang aku rasakan."

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Damai."

Oh! Chanyeol mungkin memang benar-benar gila karena cemburu pada Tuhannya sendiri. Karena dia tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan senyuman itu dari Yixing. Dan kini Yixing menunjukkannya, senyuman yang sayangnya bukan untuknya

.

.

.

.

"Ahnt!"

Desahan dan erangan yang Yixing coba tahan toh pada akhirnya runtuh juga. Ia pun manusia yang memiliki nafsu. Dan dia belum pernah diperlakukan selembut ini. Bahkan Chanyeol pun tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukannya? Ya, jadi Intinya namja yang menyetubuhinya dengan lembut itu bukan Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu bilang ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya. Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara ini?

"Cha.." Perkataannya terpotong karena namja dihadapannya melumat bibirnya dengan pelan. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia bisa melihat Chanyeol duduk dengan tangan terkepal. Namjanya itu duduk ditempat yang pernah dia duduki saat melihat kekasihnya bersama Baekhyun.

"A..ahnt~"

Namja dihadapannya mengecup area paling sensitifnya dengan perlahan. Dia kembali tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Saat namja itu mengocok kejantanannya dan memasukinya dengan sangat cepat, dia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya.

"Xing.." Bahkan ia belum pernah mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada sebegitu lembutnya.

Namja itu menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibirnya, hanya itu. Dan itu bisa membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Siapa yang menyangka keduanya akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan dari aktifitas menggairahkan dengan waktu yang bersamaan.

Dan saat ia menatap kursi yang di duduki Chanyeol. Ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol saat memaksanya untuk bersetubuh dengan kenalannya, entah siapa.

"Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar tidur," perkataannya membuat Yixing membuka matanya dan menemukan namja itu menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. "Namaku Kim Joonmyeon."

"Kau jelas sudah tahu namaku," namja yang berbaring disampingnya tersenyum simpul. "Pantas Chanyeol melakukan ini."

"..."

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol?"

"Iya.."

"Tapi?" Yixing mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. "Kau sepertinya ragu."

"Aku tidak suka dengan caranya."

"Hebat, kau bisa membuatnya benar-benar gila," entah kenapa Yixing rasanya ingin tertawa namun yang dia lakukan malah tersenyum saat Joonmyeon kembali berkata. "_Love is blind_, hm?"

"Kalian bersenang-senang?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan mata menggelap dan membuat keduanya tersentak kaget. Yixing membelalakan matanya saat menemukan Chanyeol menodong sebuah pistol dihadapannya. Oh! Yixing tidak mau melihat seseorang tergeletak tidak bernyawa dihadapannya.

"Lay!" Geram Chanyeol saat menemukan Yixing malah menutupi tubuh Joonmyeon. "Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tawa getir. Yixing menggelengkan kepala dengan bingung. "Kau terlihat menikmatinya tadi."

Yixing bingung kenapa Joonmyeon terlihat santai-santai saja. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol sudah mengamuk sekarang. Lebih parahnya Joonmyeon malah memeluk pinggangnya dan mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Kau bisa bebas sekarang," perkataan Joonmyeon secepat peluru yang keluar dari moncong pistol namun tidak secepat Joonmyeon yang berguling bersama tubuhnya dari atas kasur.

Rasanya seperti melihat kilatan petir saat Chanyeol dikepung oleh banyak orang. Dia tidak melihat apa pun, karena tubuhnya dengan erat dipeluk oleh Joonmyeon. Tapi ia bisa mendengar Chanyeol meneriakan namanya.

"Lay!" Ia ingin memberontak, tapi tubuh Joonmyeon menindihnya dan menutupinya. "Lay!" Suara serak Chanyeol seolah membentaknya. Tapi tubuhnya benar-benar lemas karena aktivitas tadi dan membuatnya seolah pasrah direngkuhan Jonmyeon.

"Zhang Yixing!" Teriakan itu adalah teriakan yang paling terdengar frustasi sebelum Chanyeol diseret keluar.

Yixing langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat Joonmyeon melepas rengkuhannya. Saat Joonmyeon beranjak berdiri tiba-tiba Yixing mencekram lengannya.

"Jangan pergi," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku.. masih bingung," saat Yixing menatap wajah Joonmyeon saat itulah ia menemukan wajah Joonmyeon yang tersenyum bak malaikat padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yixing!" Semuanya terasa terlalu tiba-tiba saat seorang namja langsung mengurung tubuhnya dengan sebuah rengkuhan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya.

Tanpa sadar air mata Yixing mengalir. "Gege~" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar. "Gege~" lagi Yifan memeluknya dengan erat. Sesekali Yifan mengelus punggungnya. "Gege~"

"Tenanglah, gege sudah disini," ujar Yifan dengan sama lirihnya. Matanya menangkap tubuh Joonmyeon yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat detektif itu menggunakan kemeja putih polos yang sedikit kusut dan acak-acakan karena tiga kancing teratas tidak ia kancingkan.

Yifan melepas rengkuhannya, meski ia berhadapan dengan Yixing namun matanya menatap Joonmyeon dan memberikan sebuah senyuman seolah mengatakan terimakasih sedangkan Joonmyeon balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Yixing yang dihadapan Yifan pun malah menatap Chanyeol yang diseret paksa masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yixing!" Teriak Chanyeol yang langsung membuat semua orang menatap keduanya. "Aku mencintaimu!" Ucapnya dengan suara seraknya. Yixing tahu kini Chanyeol terlihat sangat berantakan.

Semuanya menatap Yixing yang terus diam, saat Yixing berusaha mendekati Chanyeol, Yifan langsung menghadang jalannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Yifan benar-benar tidak rela jika adiknya kembali diculik oleh kekasihnya adiknya sendiri. Tapi Yixing menepuk bahu kakaknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Yixing.." Gumam Chanyeol saat melihat Yixing datang mendekatinya.

Beberapa polisi menatap Joonmyeon yang kini memang menjadi atasan mereka untuk sementara. Dan Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum, pertanda untuk tidak menggangu keduanya. Yixing berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol yang dihimpit oleh dua orang polisi sekaligus.

Tangan Yixing terulur dan mencekram kerah Chanyeol. Semua orang menatap Yixing dengan tegang namun berakhir dengan wajah tercengang. Mereka kira Yixing akan menonjok Chanyeol atau apa pun itu. Tapi yang ia temukan Yixing mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan dalam.

Hanya Joonmyeon yang tersenyum sambil terkekeh kecil sampai akhirnya Yixing memundurkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan menuju kakaknya.

Saat Chanyeol hendak masuk ke dalam mobil. Yixing mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikan tangannya. Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir, membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam. Dan saat Yixing mengucapkan satu kalimat sederhana. Air matanya sempat mengalir dengan cepat.

"_Godbye my love."_

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Iuuuuuuuh~ malah makin geje geura..

.

.

.

Ini cerita sebenernya udah disimpen dari lama, pas nunggu temen-temen buat ke KL Center. Sampe satu jam saya nunggu. Kebetulan saya sempet buka folder dokumen di handphone dan menemukan ff ini. Dari pada bengong akhirnya saya tulis aja kelanjutannya. Dan taraaaaa selesai dengan sangat singkat Hahahahaha

.

.

.

WIFI disini kenceng broh! hahaha


End file.
